Distractions
by ronhermionelove4ever
Summary: Previously a story under the same title that was deleted for not complying with the TOS. But now it does, so happy reading. Slight changes in character names. Connect Three decide to visit their friends, they get into a summer of romance and travel.
1. We're Back

**Just going to clear things up before you start reading the story. I used to have this as a Jonas Brothers story. But since that's not allowed on this site. I've changed it to a Camp Rock story using Connect 3 and the names Shane, Nate, and Jason. Minor details will not change because I like things the way they are. So their last name is going to remain Jonas, and they'll still be brothers. I know Shane's last name was Gray… but we're going to have to pretend like that's not it for a little. It's a story after all. LOL.**

"We're back!"

Back from their third headlining tour, the boys were sad that the thrills of performing almost every night were over. However, they _were_ glad to get back to see their friends. Instead of heading back to L.A., though, they made a little detour. An actor's strike had begun and filming for season four of _J.O.N.A.S.!_ was being postponed once again, so this was the perfect opportunity to catch up with some good friends.

"What are you guys doing here? The tour just ended yesterday."

"Fine; I can tell when we aren't wanted. Humph!" Shane said sarcastically.

"No, no, no! Don't get me wrong, silly! We love seeing you guys…but you didn't even call. And, well, we're kind of in the middle of exams," said Sydney.

Sydney was only sixteen when she first met Connect Three a.k.a. Shane, Nate and Jason. Her little sister ran onto their tour bus, and the rest is history. Even though the guys were only in Toronto for five days, they had hung out every single one of them.

"Thank God! I needed a break; Syd here hasn't let me go anywhere except for the library for the past month! Something about molding our future…wasn't really paying attention, to be honest. So how long are you guys here for?" asked Peyton.

Peyton was Sydney's best friend; she also hung out with the guys over the years. It also helped that she had a major crush on Shane. She and Sydney were currently going to University, hoping to become journalists. Peyton was more into broadcast journalism, covering the latest celebrity scandal, while Sydney preferred world issues and hoped to travel the world reporting for print.

"As long as you guys can stand us, filming is postponed for a few months, so we're here with you. I was thinking we could probably get an apartment nearby through the summer. So when you guys start school again in September, we won't be a distraction and you can get back to work." Nate always was planning ahead for things. He probably even had a place and furniture picked out for them.

"No way! You guys have to stay with us!"

"If you insist." Shane laughed and plopped himself onto their couch.

"So exams…a little bad timing…any way we can help?"

Jason looked straight at Sydney. It was more than obvious he had a thing for her, and that she felt the same for him. Ever since they had met, they had a connection. However, Jason was focused on his music and Sydney on the future she was working to make for herself.

"Well, I mean not much, really…but you know what? Let's take a break for tonight. We'll make your first night in Toronto fun." Sydney dreaded losing one day of studying, but she loved her friends and decided it would be nice to relax.

"You guys need to come by more often. I like this, Sydney. So what are we doing tonight? Movies, dinner? Anything, please; I need to get out!"

Peyton was always full of energy, which was one of the reasons she liked Shane so much. He was the only one who could really keep up with her.

"How about we let them settle in first? Two of you guys can have the guest room. One of you, though, is on the couch. Sorry we're not really prepared better," said Sydney.

"I'll take the couch; it's no biggie. Yeah, how about we put our stuff away and then meet back here in the living room?" suggested Jason.

"Sounds good!" the rest replied.

**A/N: Kay, so I haven't written any fan fiction for a while now. And this is my first Camp Rock one. It's not going to have much drama…well…I don't think. More about the evolving relationships between the characters. And yes, soon Nate will get a girl too. But please read and review :)**


	2. Bowling

"I'm ready! What are we waiting for? Let's just think of something on the way out. I really NEED to get out."

Nate, Shane, and Jason walked in slow mo down the stairs into the living room, making Peyton jumpy and start to flip out.

"Guys! I'm serious!"

"Chill, Peyton. What kind of a friend would I be if I made your first night out with us in a year boring?" Shane said to Peyton as his slipped his arm around her shoulder. Chills ran through her body and she quickly ran to the closet, mumbling something about having to "grab her sweater." She couldn't let the guys see her blushing; she just wasn't sure how Shane would take her feelings. Little did she know that Shane was quick and had noticed; a smile spread across his face.

"So everyone's ready, then? Where do you guys want to go?" Sydney came down the stairs. She was wearing a short orange sun dress with tights. It was hot outside, plus she knew Jason loved it when girls dressed up. She couldn't be more right; Jason's mind went blank as she walked toward them. He had no clue how he would keep his feelings from her for the entire summer…maybe this was the year where things would fall in place.

"Um…oh…uh…yeah…" Jason for once in his life was at a loss for words.

"Since my brother is currently broken, I say we go to the movies." Shane then pinched Jason in the arm.

"What was that for?" Jason asked, confused.

"Look, I fixed him! You can all thank me later. What movie are you guys thinking?"

"Today's a Friday; the movies are probably packed. How about bowling? There are so many lanes around here; I saw at least ten on the drive here," said Nate.

"Ooohhh! I know a new one that just opened up like a week ago! Everything is all new and shiny! Yeah, let's go there! Quick, before Syd changes her mind about this!" Peyton grabbed her bag and started pushing everyone through the door.

"So bowling it is, then. Peyton, hold on! I need to get my keys! Unless you want to walk five blocks."

"Okay, well hurry! I'll take the guys--WOAH!" Peyton missed a step getting off their porch and landed on the front lawn.

"I'm good; I totally meant to do that. Just wanted to show you guys what not to do, you know." Shane laughed as he jumped down and helped her up. But as he went to help her up, he lost his balance and fell backwards. Both were rolling on the grass, laughing, with tears coming from their eyes.

"They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" Sydney whispered in Jason's ear. They were both at the top of the stairs leading to the lawn, watching Shane and Peyton laugh.

"They really are. I remember the day he met her; he wouldn't stop talking about her after you guys left. I don't think a day went by on the tour when he didn't mention her at least once." Jason wanted to tell Sydney he couldn't stop thinking about her either.

"I don't remember a day Peyton didn't mention Shane at least twice." They both laughed. Sydney also couldn't remember a day when she wasn't thinking about Jason.

"Hey, guys! Are we going bowling or what?" Nate was waiting by the car, looking at both his brothers and his friends. He loved seeing his brothers this happy. It was obvious things would soon begin between Peyton and Shane…as for Sydney and Jason, though; he might have to give them a couple of pushes.

"Coming!" Shane helped Peyton up and they walked over to the car. Sydney jumped into the driver's seat and Jason into the front passenger side. Nate, Shane, and Peyton climbed into the back.

"Where is everyone?" Nate looked out the window as the car pulled into the parking lot, which was empty except for two cars.

"Who cares? More room for us to play." Shane jumped out of the car and ran into the bowling alley.

Once they had rented their shoes and all gotten drinks, they headed toward their lane.

"Jason, you're such a show off!" Jason almost always bowled strikes, while Peyton, on the other hand, struggled to keep the ball from the gutter.

"What can I say? I have a talent; didn't want to be selfish, so I decided to share it with all you guys." Everyone laughed.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. Someone play my turns." Nate left for the bathroom giving Shane and Peyton a look.

"We're getting a little hungry. Shane and I are going to go order a pizza. You guys keep playing our turns." Peyton grabbed Shane and ran to order a pizza.

"So, how were things on the tour this year?" Sydney bowled a strike, and turned to hear Jason's answer.

"It was a thrill; I love performing, Syd. There's this rush I don't get otherwise. It's amazing; I just let loose on the stage. It's one of the best feelings in the world. I can't lie to you, though; I look forward to seeing you guys every year. You guys keep us grounded and remind us that we are just like anyone else our age."

Sydney sat in the seat next to Jason, forgetting about the game they were supposed to play.

"We love when you guys come over too. University is putting a lot of pressure on us. If I wasn't living with the ball of energy that is Peyton, I'd be a wreck. I mean, we have paper after paper due if not we're studying for exams. I mean, it'll all pay off in the end. I just keep telling myself that. When you guys come over, everything becomes a little easier. Meeting you guys was the best thing that happened to me. Jason, I have to tell you something…"

"We have to leave now!" Nate came rushing over to them. He realized he had interrupted something important but he had no choice.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Ewwww! Come on; let's leave. This place is disgusting!" Peyton ran toward them, her face showing disgust.

"There are dead bugs everywhere! We went to order pizza and looked inside the kitchen…what?! We were curious…and there were like dead bugs all over the floor." Shane grabbed everyone's shoes and left them on the desk as they headed out the door.

"The washrooms were filthy too, there were--" Just as Nick was about to tell them what he saw, Sydney interrupted.

"Okay, okay! I get it; the place is gross! Please, no more details; I want to eat dinner."

"Sushi on me, then! Let's get take out; we can grab a movie and eat at home." Jason drove them to pick up the sushi. However, the only thing going through his head was what Sydney said to him. _What did she have to say?_

**A/N: So I made a longer chapter. I thought you guys would enjoy it more. Read and Review! :)**


	3. Horror Movie

They walked into the house and Jason moved his stuff so everyone could sit around the TV to watch the movie, a horror flick. Sydney brought the food over and set it on the coffee table.

"Guys, I want to go change; I'm not really up to watching the movie in this." Peyton pointed down at the skinny jeans she was sporting. The boys laughed, all looking down at their own skinny jeans.

"Then I guess we should all change."

After a quick change into all their pajamas they all sat around the television. Nate sat in the single seat. Shane and Peyton took the love seat; both were beginning to get a lot closer. Sydney and Jason took the sofa.

"Guys…does this movie have…UGH…blood?" Peyton quickly grabbed the blanket Shane had and covered her eyes. Blood was oozing from the victim in the movie. Shane laughed and spread the blanket across the two. Nate, Jason and Sydney exchanged glances and smiles, and then continued to watch the movie.

"Oh my gosh! He's going to kill the dog! I can't look!" Sydney hid her face between Jason's neck and shoulder. When she realized what she had done she quickly sat up.

"It's fine Syd. Don't look; I'll tell you when it's over."

Nate looked over and smiled. Maybe he didn't have to do much after all. Nate decided to text home, telling his parents that they had settled in and were fine. He sent a long, detailed message, making sure not to miss anything important in case his mother freaked. Nate looked up. The movie was over and the credits were rolling. Shane and Peyton had fallen asleep almost in a bundle. Sydney was laying down sleeping; her head on Jason's lap. Nick looked up to see Jason half awake.

"Don't want to move; she looks so peaceful. Can you grab that blanket for me?"

"Sure. Jason, it's obvious you like her. Plan on telling her anytime soon?"

"She's so focused on school, Nate. I don't want to be a distraction. She really wants to make a great future for herself. I respect that." Jason covered Sydney with the blanket.

"I don't know, man. I think telling her will give her a good balance."

"You're right. I'll give it some more time. I think she has one more exam to go. After she's done school for the year. So where are you going to sleep?"

"Well, I've never had a room to myself, except for the bunk on the tour bus. So I'm going up to my new room for the night."

"Ha ha, have fun, Nate. Set the alarm for eight-ish. We can start the day early tomorrow. Plus, Syd never told me if they had to study tomorrow. So just in case, eight will give her enough time if she wants to."

"Sounds good. 'Night, Jay. Talk to you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Nate." Jason shifted a little to get comfortable. Nate headed up the stairs into Peyton and Sydney's guest bedroom. The window was open and he could hear music outside. He looked at the clock; it was one in the morning.

"That sounds so familiar…" Nate listened carefully to the faint music, and as he walked towards the window he heard the familiar tune that was one of his own songs. He could hear 'A Little Bit Longer' blaring from the bedroom window of the neighboring house. Not realizing he had begun to sing, he was shocked to hear someone talking to him.

"Hello there. Can I ask why you're listening in on…wait…you're Nate Jonas!"

Nate braced himself for screaming, but heard nothing. "Uhhh, yeah that's me."

"Awesome, so what are you doing in Toronto? I would think you'd be home in LA."

Nate was amazed at how relaxed the girl was. He was so used to girls screaming at the sight of him. But this girl, she was talking to him like she would talk to people she had known all her life.

"We thought we'd visit some friends for the summer. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Ha, my bad. I'm Taylor. So you're friends with Peyton and Sydney? They're loads of fun. Well, once exams are over. Syd's always stressing during exam time. Can't really blame her though. I mean, she's in university…must be tough. I'm graduating high school this year. My exams are over though, so I've just been sitting at home for the past few days. Your CDs are keeping me entertained. So when are you planning on talking?"

Nate laughed; this girl was hilarious. She barely knew him as more than another "Jonas Brother or Connect Three boy," but she was talking to him like she didn't even know that.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not used to fans being so…normal around me."

"People say I'm far from normal…I tend to blab. But I think it keeps my conversations from getting to the awkward silence stage. You know?"

"Yeah, so you're graduating high school? Eighteen?"

"Nope; seventeen. I was born in September. In fact, we have the same birthday--September 16th. I'm exactly a year younger than you." Taylor gave Nate a large smile. Nate was liking her company. Nate pulled the chair in the room over to the window and sat down.

"Sweet, I kind of wish I had the chance to go to a real high school. Don't get me wrong…I love my life. Wouldn't change anything that's happened to me, but I never got that experience. Just a tutor and a bundle of study packages; I'm done now though."

"High school's a good experience, I guess. I mean, I'm sure every kid I went to school with would love to have gone on tour. Everyone wants what they can't have. It's just how everything works out."

"That's so true! So I'm here for a few months. And you said you're just sitting around…"

"I'm being productive…I'm…okay, so I'm just sitting around."

"Ha ha, I was going to ask you…maybe you want to hang out with us? I mean, it beats sitting around all day. Plus, the more the merrier." Nate didn't want Taylor to realize his interest in her.

"The more the merrier? Slightly corny, don't you think? But yeah, I'm definitely up for that." Taylor's summer had just turned from a bore fest to probably the best in her life.

"Great, so meet me outside this place at nine. We've been talking for a while…" Nate glanced at the clock. It was one forty-five, and he still wanted to talk with Taylor.

"I didn't even realize. It's probably smart if we went to bed now. That way we can actually get up in the morning. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning then?"

"Yeah, for sure. Goodnight."

"Nighty night."

Nate watched as Taylor closed her window. He closed his and pushed the chair back to its original spot. Nick climbed into bed; he had a feeling that Taylor was going to make his summer one to remember.

**A/N: So I didn't want Nate to be alone. I mean, he needs his girl too. So this story isn't as popular as my other Harry Potter one. But I'm not losing faith. So don't forget guys, please read and review! And feel free to pitch your ideas of what you think should happen to our favourite brothers. :) I hope my old readers aren't mad about the slight change. But you have to admit this is better than not having the story at all.**


	4. So I've been meaning to tell you

Shane woke up with an unusual weight leaning against him. He opened his eyes to see Peyton curled up next to him. He admired her beauty while she slept, the energy that usually filled her gone, and her faced calm and relaxed. Shane looked up at the clock on top of the TV; it was seven thirty. No one else had woken up, and he figured if they all woke up at the same time, the bathroom would get busy. Shane tried to get up without waking Peyton up.

"Mmmm…" Peyton readjusted as Shane got up.

"Shh… I'm going to get ready. You keep sleeping; I'll wake you up when I'm done." Shane realized Peyton wasn't going to respond. Shane turned to leave and stopped with a smile on his face. He could see his older brother on the sofa with the girl he hadn't stopped talking about since the last time they visited. He was glad to see his brother with Sydney and walked upstairs to get ready. Shane walked into the guest bedroom to see Nate dressed and reading a book on the bed.

"What are you doing up already? I was planning on coming down and waking you guys up at eight," Nate said putting his book down.

"Well, I figured we'd all want to use the washrooms so I decided to get ready now and then wake Peyton up. What are you doing up so early?"

"Really excited…I met a girl last night."

"Did you go out while we were sleeping!?"

"No, genius. She was outside the window."

"Maybe the sushi didn't agree with you…do you hear what you're saying?"

"Dude, like she was listening to our music, so I started talking to her. She lives next door; I invited her to hang out with us today."

"Sounds good. Can't wait to meet her. Well, I'm going to go get ready."

It was nine o'clock and everyone had gotten ready. Taylor had come over and helped Nate make breakfast. Now everyone was sitting around the dining table eating the chocolate chip pancakes Nate and Taylor had made.

"I'm really sorry guys, but Peyton and I have one last exam tonight. It's only at seven, but it would be nice if I could get a couple of hours before it starts."

"Come on Syd, we have studied so much; I don't think I'm up for another minute of studying."

"I can't study by myself, Peyton."

"Don't worry; I'll come with you." Jason knew that if he went, they would be alone. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt.

"Thanks, Jay." Sydney shot him a smile, and Jason melted inside. She had the greatest smile he had ever seen.

"So now that that's worked out, anyone up for some fun today? No offense, Syd, but the library really isn't the place for me. Being quiet makes me twitch." Shane blinked rapidly and flipped his head to the left.

"The sad thing is he isn't lying." Everyone laughed as Shane shot Nate a death glare.

"So anyone know what the rest of us are going to do?" Peyton looked at everyone for an answer.

"I have an idea. Let's go see a movie; there are bunch of new movies out and there is bound to be something we'll all like there. Plus, once the movie's over, we could go shopping at the vintage stores like a block away. They have amazing clothes there."

"Yeah, that does sound like fun! You guys up for it?" Everyone got up and started putting the dishes away.

"We're that rare breed of guys that love shopping. Believe it or not, I picked out this entire outfit myself. I know; I've got many talents. I totally understand if you're intimidated by my presence." Shane did a hair flip as everyone went to put their shoes on.

"Oh mighty Shane, when will I ever be able to reach your level of awesomeness?" Nate asked sarcastically, and everyone laughed.

"In time young Jonas, in time. The journey will be hard, but remember what you are working for." Everyone laughed because Shane kept a serious face the entire time. They all walked to Sydney's car. Peyton and Taylor didn't have one, and the boys had come to the house in a taxi.

"So, where do you want me to drop you guys off? Oh, and what time do you want me to pick you up at?" Sydney turned around and asked the passengers in the back.

"Just drop us off at the movies, and then we can walk after that. I'm not sure how long we'll be, but I guess we should get to the exam room a little early. Pick us up at six outside the movies; that way we can get dinner too."

"Yeah, and that should give you enough time to study. And we could get dinner too," Jason said to Sydney. She agreed and started driving towards the movie theatre. Jason could hear whispers in the back and gave Sydney a signal to check out the rearview mirror. Sydney saw Shane and Peyton in a deep conversation, and Taylor reading Nate's palm. Sydney was glad to see Taylor with Nate. They both seemed to be so relaxed around each other and they had just met. Sydney pulled in front of the movie theatre.

"Just call my cell if you need anything, guys."

"We will. See ya." Shane, Peyton, Taylor, and Nate waved goodbye as Sydney pulled away.

"I'm sorry you have to come studying with me. Are you sure you don't want to go with them? They're going shopping and I know you love doing that."

"Positive. As much as I love shopping; I want to let those guys bond a bit. Plus, you still haven't told me what you were about to say at the bowling alley." Jason hadn't forgotten and was anxious to know what Sydney had to say.

"Oh right…well it…one second." Sydney rolled down the window and showed the security guard her student ID, but for some reason he didn't open the gate.

"You're one of those Connect Three boys, aren't you? My daughter loves you boys. If you don't mind, could I have your autograph for her?" The man handed Jason a pad of paper.

"Of course!" Jason handed the man the signed paper back. "Have a nice day!"

"You too, kids."

"That man hasn't spoken a word since I got here."

"What can I say? I impress." They laughed and walked into the library. They grabbed sandwiches for lunch from the café inside and then found a small quiet study room.

"So what is it that you had to tell me? The suspense is killing me."

"Well… it's just we've known each other for what? Three years now? I just…I really like you, Jason. Every time you guys visit, I feel so relaxed, especially around you." Sydney held her breath; she was nervous to get Jason's response. She had wished she had timed this better; if he rejected her she knew she would fail her exam.

"You're amazing; it's like you read my mind. Sydney, breathe." Jason laughed as Sydney's face turned blue. "I really like you too. In fact, I was planning on telling you too, but I just hadn't quite plucked up the courage to do it yet."

"Okay, well that's a relief. Peyton's going to be happy; she knew I liked you."

"Yeah, so will the guys. I couldn't stop talking about you on tour."

"Funny, I couldn't stop talking about you here." Sydney gave Jason the smile that made him melt. Jason leaned in and gave her a kiss. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"This is going to be a great summer, isn't it?" Sydney stared at Jason; his eyes seemed to have a new shine to them.

"Definitely, once your exam is over tonight. Then it's you, me and the rest of the gang. I have an idea…"

"What?" Sydney looked at Jason suspiciously. He seemed to have been lost in his own world.

"Well maybe…once you and Peyton are done this exam…we could go on a little vacation. Like all of us."

"You are so random. Where?"

"I don't know. We could ask everyone else once we get home. It'll be a good way for you and Peyton to unwind. We should take Taylor too. I really think Nate is starting to like her. And he's only known her for a few hours."

"She's a great girl. I'm glad to see Nate and her getting along so well. She's had bad relationships in the past. I know Nate will treat her well."

"He will; our parents raised us to be real gentlemen."

"I've noticed."

"I try to overdo it around you. Guess it's been working. I'm sure my brothers are turning their charm on full blast as we speak." Sydney and Jason laughed.

"I'm pretty sure the girls are eating it up."

"Ha ha, probably. But now I want you to open up those books. I don't want to be the reason you don't ace this exam." Jason spread out all of Sydney's notes and books.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I figured there is only so much they can do in Toronto, so I'm going to send them out of the country. Anyone have ideas where they should go? And don't forget to read and then click the little bluish button on the left. It'll make me smile. :)**


	5. Looks like love is in the air

"Why did we have to pick the scariest movie that they were playing?" Taylor looked to Nate for an answer as a chill ran up her spine. "I'm never going to get to sleep tonight."

"So my plan worked. Guess who you'll be talking to all night?" Nate joked and Taylor punched him lightly in the arm.

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you? Was I the only one freaking out?"

"No, that movie scared the popcorn out of my lap."

"Yeah, and right into mine." Shane continued to dust the popcorn crumbs off his shirt as everyone else laughed. They all walked out of the movie theatre and started down the street towards the stores.

"How about those girls who noticed you guys? I felt bad for them being kicked out, but, I mean, one of them kicked that other lady in the head trying to get to our seats." It was Taylor's first time seeing how fans reacted to seeing Nate and Shane.

"You can never really get used to it. I mean, we're not the ones dealing with it all year round. It must be tough for you guys."

"It can be a little shocking, but, I mean, without them we wouldn't be where we are today." Shane nodded his head in agreement with Nate.

"Walking down the street with a girl you met outside a bedroom window." Everyone laughed and Peyton pointed at the first shop she wanted to go to. They all walked in to see a shop filled with accessories. Nate and Taylor went to look at scarves while Shane and Peyton went towards the jewellery.

"I think this is perfect for you." Shane picked up a small silver necklace with a tiny silver key pendant. Peyton turned to see it and Shane put it on her. Peyton looked at it in the mirror.

"It's beautiful."

"Great, it's my gift for you."

"For what?"

"For making me feel amazing even when I'm far from home."

"You've toured the world; tons of people have done that for you."

"They're family; you've got something special. And I feel you should be rewarded for it. Peyton, you mean a lot to me and this is just a small way to show you that."

"You mean the world to me too. Every time Syd tells me you guys are going to visit, my heart does a little flip. You make my life happier, and that's amazing because I was happy anyways."

"Ha ha, that's what great about you." Shane started walking towards the cashier when Peyton stopped him. She turned to the hat rack and picked up a sailor's hat.

"Please let me buy this for you! It's adorable." Peyton put it on his head and admired her choice.

"Can't lie; I like it." While Shane and Peyton headed to the cashier, Nate and Taylor were having their own moment.

"You're the first girl I've met that I really feel I have a connection with, and I've only known you for a few hours." Unlike his brothers, Nate had to tell Taylor how he felt right away; he wasn't one to keep his emotions bottled in.

"These have been some of the best hours of my life. I can feel the connection too. You listened to me the entire time in the car. It's a real rarity to find someone willing to hear me blab for that long."

"If you say something, it must have some sort of importance to you, and if it's important to you, then it's important to me." Then, right there in the middle of the store, Nate and Taylor shared their first kiss. They broke apart and Shane cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear.

"You two lovebirds done yet? We have to grab dinner before Syd comes to pick us up at six." As Nate came up to the cash register Shane gave him a wink.

"Stop teasing them." Peyton grabbed Shane's arm and pulled him outside. Nate and Taylor followed, both slightly blushing. They walked back in the direction of the movie theatre and went into a restaurant across the street. They sat and ate their meal in silence. Nate and Taylor were only looking at their plates and each other. Peyton and Shane went up to pay.

"They are so cute. They're so embarrassed we saw them kissing. Don't mention it Shane; I know it's eating you from the inside, but hold it in." Shane bit his lip.

"It's just so hard." Peyton laughed and they walked back to the table.

"You guys ready to go? Looks like Syd and Jason are outside the movie theatre already." Peyton pointed at Syd's car outside the window.

"Yeah, we're ready. Um…about that whole kiss thing…" Nate blushed again at the word 'kiss.'

"What kiss? I didn't see a kiss. Did you, Peyton?" Peyton shook her head no.

"Ha ha; thanks guys. Cute necklace, Peyton. Why haven't I noticed it until now?" Taylor pointed at the silver key necklace.

"Shane just bought it for me." Nate winked at Joe this time. They all laughed as they exited the restaurant and got into Sydney's car.

"So did you guys have a good time?"

"Definitely."

"Great, so I was thinking I'm just going to go straight to the university. Then Jason can drive you guys home and then pick us up when we're done the exam." Everyone agreed and Sydney drove to the university.

"So how was the movie?" Jason waited for an answer but didn't get one. He turned around to see both couples in deep conversation. He decided not to interrupt them and stayed silent. Sydney pulled right in front of the university parking lot. Jason moved into the driver's seat. Sydney and Peyton got out and grabbed their backpacks from the trunk. They started to walk towards the entrance and Peyton turned around and shouted to the car.

"Wish us luck!"

"Luck!" The car drove away and the girls walked in for their final exam of the school year.

Two hours later Peyton and Sydney walked out of the building, both with happy expressions on their faces.

"What are you smiling about, Syd?" Peyton had a feeling it didn't have to do with the exam they had just finished. She knew something had happened between Sydney and Jason the minute she got in the car.

"I told Jason how I felt, and he feels the same way too. He said he's been talking about me while he was on tour. I'm so happy Peyton; I can just relax around that guy. He puts me in my own world and I love it."

"That's great, Syd! He's an amazing guy and I know he will let you be you. I mean, look at what he did today! He chose to help you study, he understands your goals in life, and wants to help you get them. He's a keeper."

"You're hilarious, do you know that?"

"I've been told that. I've got some good news for you too, Syd." Peyton showed Sydney her necklace. "It's from Shane."

"Really? So what did I miss?"

"He said I make him feel amazing even when he's away from home. It was the sweetest thing ever."

"It is. And that's a beautiful necklace."

"Oh, and the news doesn't end there."

"What do you mean?" Sydney looked at Peyton, confused.

"Well, Shane and I were about to walk out of the store so we looked around to find Nate and Taylor. And, well, when we found them, they were…kissing! Right there in the middle of the store! They were so embarrassed, but it was the cutest thing ever!"

"I'm so glad; Taylor is perfect for Nate and he is for her." Jason pulled up and the girls headed towards the car. Before they opened the doors, Peyton turned to Sydney.

"Looks like love is in the air."

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry; they aren't all going to be as lovey-dovey as this one. If you have any ideas of where they should go on vacation, tell in a review. So don't forget read and review. It'll make me smile. :)**


	6. Vacation! We're going on a vacation!

Jason pulled up to the university entrance and Sydney and Peyton walked toward the car. They were just about to get in, but paused right outside the door and then got in. Sydney sat up front and Peyton in the back.

"So how did your exam go?"

"It was fine; I wasn't really worrying about it. I knew Sydney prepared me well."

"The best exam I've had this semester. Thanks for helping me out, Jay." Sydney leaned over and kissed Jason on the cheek.

"If that's how I get thanked for helping you study, I'll do it anytime."

"So, Jason, did you hear about the other new couples?" Sydney turned to look back at Peyton and winked.

"You really think Shane could keep that away from me? He spilled the minute you got out of the car, Peyton. He waited to tell me about Nate and Taylor, though. Made sure they couldn't hear him tell me. Looks like we've all found someone; this should make the vacation interesting."

"Vacation?! We're going on a vacation? Ooo! Where are we going? Wait…when are we going? Is it--"

"Slow down, Peyton. Jason just though that we could all use a vacation. You know, to unwind after these killer exams. We haven't picked a place yet; we thought we could all decide that together. What do you think?"

"Heck yes! Do you think I'm crazy to turn down a vacation?" Jason pulled into their driveway. Peyton made a loud squeal as she got out of the car. Jason and Sydney turned around, both jumping a little at the sudden noise. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I'm just so excited!" Peyton ran ahead of them to get into the house and tell the others the news.

"Hey, Peyton! Wait; slow down! Ugh…" Peyton ran into the house and right into Shane. She jumped on him but he couldn't keep his balance. He stumbled backwards and they both fell onto Jason's bags in the living room.

"Hey, Shane! Guess what?" Peyton rolled off of Shane and sat cross legged next to him.

"What?" Shane got up slowly, rubbing his head, which, unlike the rest of his body, hadn't landed on Jason's bags and had hit the floor. Nate and Taylor stood in the kitchen in shock at what had just happened. Jason and Sydney stood in the doorway laughing.

"Jason thinks we should all go on a vacation! They haven't picked where we're going…but we're going on vacation, Shane! I haven't left Toronto since I was…oh, poo; I can't remember…well, it was a long time ago." Peyton kissed the spot on Shane's head he had been rubbing then got up, walked into the dining room and sat down. "Come on guys, let's start planning."

"Wait, when did you decide this, Jay?" Nate looked to his oldest brother. Jason and Sydney sat down at the dining table.

"When I was at the library with Syd. I mean, we need a vacation, and I thought since they're done with exams, we could all go somewhere. Taylor, you should come too; I'm not sure Nate would enjoy it without you."

"I wouldn't, Taylor. You have to come." Nate made a puppy dog face at Taylor.

"Don't give me that face; give it to my parents. I think they should be okay with it, though. I have some money saved up anyways, you know, in case I got bored of Toronto and felt like running away…" Everyone gave Taylor a 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look. "Doesn't everyone do that? Oh, whatever, at least it'll go to good use now. So if we could figure out where we're going, I could tell my parents, and then they won't think I'm like springing this on them last minute, which I kind of am…but that doesn't really matter. I think I'm getting off topic; someone stop me!" Everyone laughed. Sydney got up and pulled a map from her backpack.

"What are you doing walking around with a map of the world in the backpack? Were you helping Taylor pick out her runaway destination? What's with the girls here? Maps in backpacks, money put aside to run away, pouncing on cute boys." Shane looked towards Peyton.

"Shut up; you know you liked it!"

"Just a bit."

"I have a map in my backpack because I use it in my world studies class, genius. But we can use it now to try and figure out where we're even going. So does anyone have an idea of what kind of a place they want to go to?"

"Somewhere I can learn to surf; I've always wanted to try that. So I guess it's got to have loads of beaches. So it's got to be warm. We've already been to the Bahamas…unless any of you guys want to go there?" Nate looked around to see if anyone wanted to go to the Bahamas.

"No, all three of us have gone there already; that's where our grade twelve graduations trips were. But I like the idea of the beaches, kind of tropical." Peyton did a little hula dance in her seat.

"So we've got tropical, but not the Bahamas, and somewhere Nate can learn to surf. Anything else to help narrow this down a bit?" Jason asked the group crossing out the Bahamas with a pencil.

"Somewhere with food from different cultures…I like food," Shane said staring at the fridge. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to get some cookies…anyone else want some?" Everyone nodded and Shane got up and brought back chocolate chip cookies from the pantry.

"Hmm…how about Australia? It's got beaches. It's got food from plenty of different cultures. It's definitely warm. Plus it has kangaroos! Bonus much?" Everyone laughed as Sydney gave them the thumbs up.

"So you guys agree Australia is the place for us, then?" Everyone nodded and Jason circled Australia on the map. "Then it's settled. I can probably find us a flight for three days from now. That's Wednesday. Is that enough time for everyone to be packed and ready?" Everyone nodded.

"Wait, don't move!" Peyton ran up to her room and came back down with her laptop in hand. "Why don't we book our tickets now? Better than doing it last minute. Here, Taylor, I'll come with you to ask your parents." Peyton set her laptop up for Jason, then she and Taylor ran next door to ask Taylor's parents if she could go.

"Perfect. I've found a flight that'll land us at the Sydney airport at 3 P.M. Australian time on Thursday. We'd leave Wednesday night at 7 P.M. That gives us some extra time too. What do you think?"

"I think that's good, but I have one question: When are we coming back?" Nate, always being the wisest, realized they were so busy planning on where they were going that they never thought about when they would come back.

"Dude, good point. Mom won't want us gone for too long. She probably won't want her babies on the other side of the world without her. That reminds me, we're going to have to call Mom and Dad. Jason, why don't you take care of that?"

"Thanks for leaving me with the dirty work, bro." Shane laughed.

"It's my pleasure." Jason pulled out his phone to call his parents. He set it on speaker phone and put it down on the table.

"Hey, Jason! How's it going? Denise! Jason's on the phone." They heard a beep as Mr. Jonas put them on speaker phone.

"It's great, Dad. You're on speaker phone. Nate, Shane, and Syd are here."

"Hey, boys. Hope you're having fun. Hi, Sydney! Hope my boys aren't causing too much trouble over there."

"They are being perfect gentlemen, Mr. Jonas. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing great. Frankie is really getting better at the drums, Nate; you'll be amazed when you see him. Hold on guys, your Mom wants to talk to you."

"Hey boys. You better not be giving the girls too much trouble. Remember to clean up after yourselves. And don't forget to put the toilet seat down once you're done." Sydney burst out laughing.

"Don't worry, Mom. You heard Sydney; we're being perfect gentlemen…but I called to ask you guys something…"

"Go ahead, Jason."

"Well, we were thinking. The tour just finished and Sydney and Peyton just finished their exams, so we were planning on going to Australia on a little vacation. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Of course, boys; you've worked real hard, and I'm sure the girls are in need of a good vacation. When are you planning on leaving and coming back?"

"Well, I found a flight for Wednesday night at seven. We're not quite sure yet when we're going to come back. Do you have any preferences?"

"Well, I don't want my babies on the other side of world without me for too long." Shane burst out laughing. "Nothing over a month."

"Wow, Mom, that's great."

"Just promise to call me once you get there, kids, and call every once and a while to keep me from worrying."

"Promise."

"Well, I've got to go grocery shopping, kids; I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Mrs. Jonas." Jason closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Well, that's perfect. Jason, book the return tickets for three weeks from Thursday. Sound good, guys?" Nate and Shane nodded their heads. Jason was typing in the order information as Peyton and Taylor walked back into the room; both didn't look too happy. The mood in the room changed from pure excitement to worry.

"What's wrong, guys?" Sydney looked from Peyton to Taylor to figure out what was wrong.

"We've got bad news, guys." Peyton spoke up as Taylor buried her head in her hands. "Taylor can't come to Australia."

**A/N: Oooo! Cliffhanger guys! Hope you liked this chapter. I haven't been getting many reviews. I'll take criticism too; I just want to make my Fan fiction enjoyable for you guys the readers. Your advice will help me become a better writer. Remember to Read and Review! It'll make me smile! :) And I do realize I left the names Denise and Jonas the same. But I felt it would make more sense to my old readers.**


	7. I guess you can call me a drama queen

"Why not?!" Nate got up and put his arm around Taylor. Suddenly it seemed like her sobs turned into laughter.

"Psyche! Taylor, what happened to the big plan?" Peyton laughed and turned to Taylor to see tears of laughter falling from her eyes.

"Nice one! Definitely got me there. Not to mention Nate." Shane pointed out the confused look on his younger brother's face.

"Wait, so you can come?" Taylor could only manage a nod. "That was so not funny…I felt horrible."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Nate. Peyton and I couldn't resist. It was cute to see your reaction too. Good news, though: I'm coming! My parents are glad I'm finally getting out of the house again, considering I spent the first part of my summer shut up in my room. But yeah, they just want the flight and contact information. Oh, and they said I can go for as long as I want. Just as long as I'm back at least two weeks before school starts, so I can start moving my stuff to my dorm."

"That's perfect; we're thinking three weeks, which means you would be back on time. I was just about to confirm the tickets for a departure on Wednesday at 7 P.M. I can print your parents a copy of the flight details. I'll book the hotel too, and give them those details."

"That's perfect. I'll go home and tell them that. Nate, just tap my window and give me details when you're going to bed. I'll be awake. Bye guys! See you tomorrow morning!"

"Bye, Taylor!" Nate left to walk Taylor home. Even though she lived next door, Taylor didn't oppose.

"Okay, then. So I've booked the tickets…any idea what hotel you guys want to stay at?" Jason pulled up another website to book their hotel on. "We've got a couple of different choices." Nate walked into the room, and he and Peyton, who was still standing in the doorway, sat down at the table. "We're just looking at hotels, Nate."

"Here, Jason, flip through them and I'll read out a little description of each of them. That way you guys can get an idea of what they're like." Sydney got out of her seat and sat on the arm rest of Jason's chair.

"Find something with a view of Sydney harbor. It would be beautiful to see that from our hotel room."

"Wait. Stop, Jay. It says here that the Four Seasons Sydney has a great view of Sydney harbor. Oh look, they also have a spa! I like this one. What do you guys think?"

"I don't really care. I mean, I'm only going to be sleeping there. I probably won't spend much time in the hotel room anyway. You know I'm the life of the parties." Shane got out of his seat to do the moonwalk. "Sick dance moves, eh?"

"Simply revolting, babe." Peyton flashed Shane a big grin. Shane began to tickle her. She ran and they both landed on the couch in full-out tickle fight mode.

"Well, we've lost those two. I like that one too, Syd. Plus, it must be close to Sydney harbor so we'll have lots of things to go see really close by. What do you think, Jay?"

"I like it too. Okay, so I'll book it." Sydney got up and put away the leftover cookies Shane left on the table. Jason booked the hotel, and saved the confirmation page to print later. All of a sudden a scream came from the living room.

"Not again…" Shane and Peyton fell off the couch. But this time Jason's bags weren't there to break Shane's fall. "This one is going to bruise." Shane got up slowly, rubbing his butt.

"Ha ha, you're not going to be able to sit down! Don't expect me to kiss that better!" Nate, Jason and Sydney all laughed as they walked over from the kitchen.

"Laugh it up! You'll be the ones listening to me complain all day tomorrow." Jason and Nate groaned. Shane decided to explain to the girls. "If I complain, I complain…I guess you can call me a Drama Queen…wait, no, Drama King."

"No, I'm pretty sure you meant Drama Queen…Shayna." Jason teased Shane and Shane returned the comment with a scowl.

"Whatever, man!" Shane tried to make a dramatic exit and tripped over his own feet and landed flat on his face. Peyton helped him up and he brushed himself off. "That's a lesson for you, little bro. I was showing how not to exit a room." Nate rolled his eyes and everyone laughed.

"Thanks for thinking about me, dude, but I have a better idea. How about we all go to sleep before Shane has a chance to fall again?" Everyone laughed except for Shane, who pouted until Peyton gave him a kiss; after that he skipped singing upstairs. Nate and Peyton followed Shane upstairs. Sydney and Jason put in a DVD and sat down on the couch.

"We can start packing tomorrow morning. We'll also need to book a van to pick us up to take us to the airport. We should also rent a car for when we land in Sydney--" Jason silenced Sydney with a kiss.

"Relax. I'm going to plan this entire trip. I just want you to relax. All you have to do is be with me. Oh, and never stop smiling. Your smile makes my heart melt." Sydney smiled; the Jonas boys really were gentlemen. Sydney rested her head on Jason's chest and Jason put a blanket on Sydney. They were soon fast asleep.

**A/N: Another chapter I hope you enjoyed. I just realized that Sydney was going to Sydney, Australia. Didn't mean to do that, I just really like Australia and Sydney's a big tourist place. Read and Review, it'll make me smile. :)**


	8. Okay this is kind of funny mom

Peyton woke up to hear loud snoring coming from the room next to hers, the guest bedroom. She took a shower and got dressed for the day. When she left her bedroom to go down for breakfast the rest of the house was quiet. Except for the snoring still coming from the guest room. She opened the door slowly making sure not to wake up Nate and Shane. She could see both boys sleeping in the beds in the middle of the room. She left the room quietly and went downstairs. She walked towards the kitchen but paused at the living room. She peered inside and saw Jason and Sydney asleep on the sofa, Sydney was in a bundle on Jason's lap leaning on his chest. She tip toed away but stopped in front of the door noticing someone sitting on the door step.

"Come in silly, what are you doing sitting outside?" Peyton opened the door and Taylor came in quietly.

"I was just waiting for someone to wake up. But you guys all seemed to have slept in." Taylor pointed at the clock in the kitchen; it read 9:30 A.M.

"Yeah, I was catching on sleep I missed studying the past few weeks. Jason and Sydney look like they feel asleep watching a movie late." Peyton pointed at the couple on the couch.

"Awe, that's so cute. Okay we cannot wake those two up."

"I do have two others we can wake up if you want… Nate and Shane are upstairs. How should we do this?" Taylor eyes suddenly lit up as she eyed the freezer. She turned to Peyton and began speaking in a very serious voice.

"Here's the plan: we grab a handful of ice each. Silently get into their room, and on the count of three we shove the ice down their boxers. The minute they jump up in shock we pin them and tickle them endless. Got it?" Peyton looked at Taylor in disbelief.

"You're devilish you are. I like it!" Each girl filled their hands with ice cubes. They tip toed up the stairs and peered into the guest room. Taylor went in first since Nate's bed was furthest from the door she positioned herself at the foot of his bed. Peyton followed suit and stood at the foot of Shane's bed. Taylor started counting down.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One!" Taylor and Peyton shouted as they both jumped on the beds, quickly putting the ice down the boy's boxers.

"What the- Whoa!" Both boys woke up instantly but didn't have time to get the ice out of their boxers. Both girls had jumped and were tickling like mad. Shane got out his daze and thought quickly.

"Revenge!" He quickly flipped Peyton onto her back and began tickling her. Nate noticing his brother's clever idea did the same. Taylor fought back a bit but eventually ended up on her back gasping for air.

"Okay- Lesson- Learned-" Nate ignored his girlfriend's pleas.

"Good morning guys." Nate and Shane looked up to see Sydney and Jason at the doorway laughing at the sight. Shane opened his mouth to explain but Sydney stopped him.

"No need Shane, but there is one thing you've got to explain… did you and Nate have a nightmare?" Nate and Shane looked at each other confused. Taylor and Peyton laughed from underneath them.

"Your boxers dude!" Jason pointed to the large water stains on both the boys' underwear. They were so busy getting the girls back they didn't remember the ice, and it had now melted in their boxers. Leaving what looked like a large pee stain.

"Time to change I guess!" Shane laughed and got off of Peyton who ran and sat down in front of Shane's luggage and started to pick an outfit out for him. Nate looked a little more embarrassed but soon got up and towards his own suitcase Taylor followed. Peyton stood up and cleared her throat.

"I officially declare, today be girlfriend's pick what boyfriend's wear day. Participation is mandatory." Everyone laughed except for Peyton.

"No, I'm serious. Pick them something nice." The girls all picked the guys an outfit to wear; Sydney went back downstairs to grab something for Jason. After everyone had taken a shower and changed they met in the kitchen. Sydney opened the fridge and then closed it again.

"We're eating breakfast out today."

"Umm, I don't think we're eating breakfast at all today." Nate pointed at the clock which now read 12:30 P.M.

"Lunch it is then. Let's go to my parent's house. It's a Monday and my Mom doesn't have work today. Plus I can tell her about the trip we're planning. It'll take 45 minutes to get there though, is that okay?" Sydney's parents didn't live in the city, but in a small town right outside the city.

"That sounds good. It'll be nice to get a home cooked meal too. Just call her before we leave so she's not surprised when we show up." Sydney called her Mom as everyone got into her car.

"Yep, okay Mom see you in a bit. Love you. Bye." Sydney hung up and got into the driver's seat. "She's excited to see all you guys. She says my Dad should be home too."

"Awesome, haven't talked to him in a while. Last time we were here he was talking about the new renovations and additions he was doing to the house. How did that turn out?" Sydney explained the new entertainment room in her parent's basement to the passengers of the car. It had so many features she wasn't even done when she pulled into her parent's drive way. They all got out and walked to the front door. The door opened before they could even ring the door bell.

"Hey kids! Come inside, I haven't seen you boys in forever. Oh, Taylor I see you've survived your last year of highschool. Come in guys sit down, we can talk for a bit. Sydney's dad should be here in a few minutes. So let's start with you boys… how was the tour? I've only been hearing good reviews everywhere." Everyone sat in the living room which was the size of Peyton and Sydney's entire first floor. Yet the room was still cosy, and everyone settled in comfortably.

"It was great Mrs. Phillips, tiring I'm not going to lie. But I mean performing gives me such a rush. It never gets old." Jason spoke enthusiastically of the tour. He loved every single moment of it. Just as Jason finished Mr. Phillips walked into the door.

"Hey kids! Sorry to keep you waiting, how about we finish your conversation at the table." Everyone got up and moved to the dining room. Sydney helped her mother bring in the spaghetti she made for lunch. Everyone filled their plates and the conversation resumed.

"Last time you were here you were finishing off school Nate. Now all of you guys are out of highschool. Planning on going to university?" Nate nodded as he swallowed the spaghetti in his mouth.

"Definitely, not now of course. The show is still running, and we still want to continue with this music. But someday, I know I want too so do Shane and Jason. Our parents think it's a good idea too. Plus we'll never be too old to learn."

"And I'm living proof of that." Mr. Phillips still went to university part time because he had never gone after high school. "How about you Taylor high school's over… what are you planning on doing?"

"Well I'm going to University of Toronto just like Sydney and Peyton. I'm moving into my dorm in August."

"That's wonderful Taylor! Go on kids, help yourselves." Mrs. Phillips pointed at the spaghetti.

"Gladly Mrs. P! It's delicious!" Shane tossed a heap of spaghetti.

"Agreed!" Jason also added a heap of spaghetti to his plate.

"Totally!" Nate put more food onto his plate. Sydney, Peyton and Taylor laughed under their breath.

"So boys, any girls in the picture yet?" Jason and Sydney choked on their food. They never really thought about telling their parents about their relationship. Not that they wanted to hide anything but it just never struck them. Jason was suddenly nervous about his spot sitting next to Mr. Phillips.

"Okay this is kind of funny Mom…" Sydney took a long drink from her water glass. "Jason and I are together, and Shane and Peyton, and Nate and Taylor… it's weird but it all fell into place at the same time."

"That's wonderful kids! As long as you're all happy. Anymore news you've failed to mention." Sydney looked at her mom to see if she had anger in her face, not that she would recognize it. She rarely sees her mother mad. "I'm just kidding sweetheart." Everyone laughed.

"Actually I do Mom." Mrs. Phillips smiled waiting to her what else her daughter planned to spring on her. She didn't mind, she knew her daughter well and trusted her. "We're planning on taking a three week vacation to Australia. We leave Wednesday night."

"You kids plan a lot, do you have everything booked? Plane tickets, a hotel?" Mr. Phillips was impressed with how much the kids had done in the mere four days the boys had been in town.

"Yeah, I took care of all of that. We're staying at the Four Seasons Sydney. It's got a great view of the harbour. And our plane leaves at 7 P.M. from Pearson International Airport. It's a twenty three hour flight; we have a stop over in L.A."

"Are you boys okay flying?" Mrs. Phillips looked confused with their plans.

"What do you mean?" Nate didn't understand. "We've flown before, I don't like the take off and landing but I'll be fine."

"Didn't you kids realize going on a public flight means running into your fans?" Jason face filled with the sudden shocking realization.

"I completely forgot about that. We can't fly in a public flight without Big Rob. That means we need a private jet. I don't know if I can book one last minute though." Everyone's face sunk as the though of their trip being cancelled dawned on them all.

**A/N: I was actually having a tough time writing this chapter at first, but I found a flow. I like leaving these little cliff hangers. Hope you liked this chapter. Remember to Read and Review! It's makes me smile. :)**


	9. Gun Collection

"Can't we just rent someone's airplane from the airport?" Shane looked hopefully at Nate knowing he would have the answer. As Nate answered everyone started to clean up.

"Most of those airplanes aren't meant to go on such long trips. It'll be tough. Plus we'll need to find a pilot. And I know this sounds weird but I really don't think I can trust anyone else except for Mike." Mike was the pilot of the Jonas' private jet.

"No it's not Nate, everyone has their fears… but does this mean we're not going to Australia?" Taylor looked to anyone for an answer but everyone was blank. They were now seated on the floor of the living room sitting around the coffee table. Sydney's parents left saying they would be right back.

"I guess it is…" Just as Sydney finished speaking her mom walked into the room talking loudly on her phone.

"Kids… I don't understand why they don't just do the obvious. Well they are right in front of me if you want to talk them. Sure one second, Denise." Mrs. Phillips put the phone on speaker and set it on the coffee table. The voice of Mrs. Jonas came from the phone.

"Hey guys, I heard about your little problem with the private jet booking… Why did you lose faith so easily? Mike's actually available if you need him."

"Are you serious mom? That's great but we thought it would be too late to book the jet." Mrs. Jonas laughed on the other end.

"Well then you kids thought wrong. Mike says he would be glad to take you to Australia. He says he has some family there so he can pick you up too. He says he'll pick you up at the local airport we normally use in Toronto at 7 P.M. on Wednesday. So your trip shouldn't be now remember anymore road blocks during this vacation don't forget you can call us and we'll try and help."

"Thanks Mrs. Jonas." Everyone said goodbye and then hung up. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay so false alarm. The trip is back on then." They all got up and walked towards the front door. Sydney's parents followed them to the door. They gave everyone a hug and walked with them to the driveway.

"Thanks, Mom. We had given up." Sydney blew her mother a kiss as she got into the driver's seat. Mrs. Phillips blew one back. Everyone else got into the car. Jason rolled down his window.

"No problem Syd. Have fun on your vacation kids, stay safe. Don't forget to call us once in a while."

"It'll be tough Mrs. P we've got a busy schedule you know, I'll book your call in between dinner and the first party of the night." Everyone laughed and Sydney began to back out of the driveway. Everyone said their final goodbyes and started heading back to Sydney and Peyton apartment. Shane, Nate, Peyton, and Taylor had all fallen asleep in the back on the car. Jason was adding the address of the new airport into the GPS on his phone, when he got an idea.

"Syd, you know we're going to have to have a stop over during the flight." Sydney looked at Jason like he was stupid.

"Obviously babe, you don't expect Mike and the co-pilot to fly us non stop to Australia. He's eventually going to get tired. And it wouldn't be good if he fell asleep steering a plane high in the air." Jason laughed at Sydney; she didn't understand where he was going.

"No I mean, what if we asked Mike to stop by L.A. before we left for Australia. We could spend a few hours with my family and surprise them. They've been asking about you and Peyton a lot, they'll love to see you guys. Plus I'm sure they'd love to learn the latest updates in their son's relationship statuses." They both burst of out laughing as Sydney pulled into her driveway. Shane and Nate slowly stirred awake; both of them tapped Taylor and Peyton awake. Taylor slowly got up and out of the car behind Nate who held the door open for her, Shane and Peyton followed behind them. Everyone walked into the living room and sat down.

"So guys, how about we give Mom, Dad and Frankie a surprise visit before Australia?"

"Dude that would be awesome. I really want Mom to meet Taylor, I just know she'll love you Tay." Nate smiled and put his arm around Taylor who snuggled into his shoulder.

"Yeah that sounds great. Mom will be able to relax a bit more too. I'm sure they would love to see Peyton and Syd again. I mean it's been a while since the last time." They all nodded in agreement and Jason dialled Mike's number. Mike said it would be no problem and promised he wouldn't let their secret out. Everyone decided it would be best to get ahead and start packing. The boys had most of their stuff in suitcases already so after a quick clean up they decided to help each of their girlfriends. Nate left the house with Taylor to help her pack at her place.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad! Nate and I are just going to start packing for Australia." Taylor shouted this as she and Nate walked in the front door. Nate hadn't been past her front door and found her house just as cozy as Sydney and Peyton's… maybe a little cosier more of a family feeling.

"Taylor Nate do you kids mind coming into the kitchen for a moment?" Taylor's mom called from inside the kitchen. Nate gave Taylor a worried look. She shrugged it off and continued into the kitchen. They both walked up and leaned forward against the island Taylor's parents were drinking coffees from. Taylor's dad grabbed both kids Diet Cokes and began the conversation.

"So Nathaniel, I see you've expressed an interest in my daughter. Nate, has Taylor ever told you about the guns I collect in my basement?" Nate's jaw dropped and he spilt a little pop on his shirt. Taylor grabbed a napkin and began to wipe as her mother burst out laughing.

"I'm… so… sorry… Nate… we… couldn't… help… it!" Taylor's mother struggled to get words out between her laughs. Taylor's father tapped Nate on the back. Nate immediately relaxed and joined Taylor's mom in her laughter.

"Your hilarious dad really. Now if you're done torturing my boyfriend, we're going to start packing. Mom are you going to be alright?" Taylor looked over and saw her mother red in the face from laughter. Her mother responded by nodding her head yes, since speaking or breathing for that matter was difficult. Taylor laughed and took Nate's hand then led him upstairs.

"This is my room from the inside. Not sure how much you can really see from that side of the window." Nate laughed and seated himself on her bed as Taylor opened her closet looking for a suitcase. Her room wasn't too big, but wasn't very small either. She had a queen size bed centre of the wall opposite the door. She also had a large desk in a corner. It was scattered with papers and CDs. She also had a guitar and piano next to the desk.

"You never told me you could play?" Nate walked over and strummed at her guitar. He looked up at Taylor who had just pulled out a suitcase and backpack and shrugged.

"I'm not as great as you or anything, I just play for myself. I don't even think Peyton or Sydney know I play. The piano was my mother's so I learned to play that when I was younger, but I've only played the guitar for three years." Nate set the guitar down and picked up one of the papers on her desk. He wasn't sure if they were personal, but quickly noticed it was music she was writing. This girl just got better and better.

"Wait… you write your own music. Can you play me something?" Taylor blushed and stood for a while thinking about it. Nate picked up her guitar and sat on her bed tapping at the spot next to him for her to sit down. She still stood in her spot.

"I don't know… I no where near as good as you are. And I've never played for anyone but myself." Nate gave her a puppy dog face and held out her guitar.

"Alright." She took her guitar and sat down next to Nate. She began to play a song she has written a few months ago. She never wrote lyrics so it was purely her acoustic guitar playing. Nate closed his eyes and laid back on the bed as Taylor played for a few minutes. When Taylor stopped playing Nate sat up slowly and gave her a kiss. Taylor looked up at Nate confused.

"That was beautiful; I'm a sucker for a good song."

"Then I guess I should play more often shouldn't I?" Nate laughed and put her guitar back next to the piano. Taylor opened up the suitcase and opened up her closet. "What should I bring…? I know it'll be hot there. So loads of shorts, t-shirts, and bathing suits and I few dressing things for when we go out. Nate help I think I'm going to end up packing my entire closet."

"Haha, well okay get two bathing suits so while one dries you've still got another. Get three pairs of shorts, two pairs of jeans, three skirts, oh and grab those dresses over there. I like those." Nate pointed at a few summer dresses in Taylor's closet.

"Your one of a kind you know that?" Taylor gave Nate a kiss on the cheek and grabbed all the things Nate had listed. She placed them all on the bed since they still needed to be folded. Nate began to fold the clothes she had put down. "Keep folding I'm going to grab some personal stuff and put those in before you can see them."

"Underwear? Got it. Take your time. I'll fold these and put them in." Taylor nodded and got her underwear and bras and put them in the zipped pocket of her suitcase along with some feminine toiletries.

"Done. Okay so are you sure this is enough? Wait something is missing… Shirts! Nate you forgot shirts! What did you want me walking around Sydney topless? I'm sure the tabloids would love to see Nate Jonas' girlfriend is a nudist." Both began laughing hysterically. "Okay, okay… I'll grab some tops while you put those in." Taylor picked out some of her favourite shirts and put them into her suitcase and zipped it up.

"What about that backpack you pulled out? Carry on?" Nate said picking up the backpack Taylor pulled out with her suitcase and placed it on her bed.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me!" Taylor grabbed a couple of pens and a stack of paper from her desk. She gave them to Nate to put in the bag, then got her laptop, Ipod, and cell phone and gave those to Nate to pack.

"Umm, you might want to pack a change of clothes and a toothbrush. So then you won't have to open your other suitcase when we stop by LA."

"Good point Nate, your one smart cookie." Taylor picked out a quick change of clothes, and quickly switched her bathroom bag from the big suitcase to her backpack. "Finally, all done." Taylor set her suitcase next to her door, and placed her backpack next to it. She walked over to Nate and both laid down on her bed and sighed.

"That's some tiring work isn't it?" Taylor yawned in agreement. Nate wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled into him. As both drifted into sleep Nate spoke. "I wonder how the others are doing…" With that both of them fell fast asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Hope the whole name still being Jonas isn't bothering anyone. Oh, and review! :)**


End file.
